Bleached Kitaro
by Technomaru
Summary: Taking place in 1960's Japan, Rukia is injured during a fight with a Hollow and the boy she transfered her Soul Reaper powers into just so happens to be born in a graveyard as the last of the Ghost Tribe. And his name is "Hakaba Kitaro"...


**Bleached Kitaro**

By Winter Knight

Chapter 1

Note: I DEFINATELY do not own "BLEACH" nor "Hakaba Kitaro"

btw, "Hakaba" is japanese for "graveyard"

by no means is this version of Kitaro the kid friendly version but the horror one from the 2008 anime "Hakaba Kitaro" and I wish it was dubbed and shown on Adult Swim with "BLEACH" and "DEATH NOTE" oh and the anime seems to take place in 1960 but my story is a different take on the "BLEACH" story...

--

**(1960)**

It was a dark and stormy night in a Japanese neighborhood, one can hear the clopping sounds of a pair of geta sandals in the night. A night watchman then sees what appears to be a boy of six years, dressed like a school boy, wearing geta sandals and a yellow and black striped chanchanko vest. The boy has his bangs cover his left eye.

The Watchman goes up to the boy and asks him, "What are you doing around this time little boy?" The boy just makes a creepy smile and says, "I'm just walking to the local graveyard, no harm done." The watchmen then says, "boys your age shouldn't be going out at this time of night, there are reports of people being torn apart by a invisible creature an..." But then the watchman notices a blue flame flying around the boy and he shouts, "What the hell is that?"

The boy then says, "Oh this will-o-the-wisp? it's kinda like what you humans call a paper lanten!" Then as the blue flame flys near the watchman, he runs away screaming in panic. The boy just points and laughs at him in a creepy way.

He is no ordinary boy... He is the last survivor of the ghost tribe... And his name is Kitaro...

Kitaro then walks into a old abandoned house and he is greeted by his father, a tiny humanoid creature with a eyeball for a head, he is called "Medama Oyaji" (Eyeball Father). Medama Oyaji just rests in a bowl of warm water that he bathes in and says in a squeaky voice, "Ahhhh...Hello Kitaro, how was your day?' Kitaro then says, "Not good, it's hard to find a chance to earn money at a time like this, I wish inflation didn't go up." Medama Oyaji just says, "Things will get better for us Son, trust me!" And with that, Kitaro refills his bowl with warm water.

**(Meanwhile)**

Nezumi Otoko (Ratman) a filthy half human-half rat creature wearing a filthy cloak and reeking of something that never bathed in 300 years was wandering the streets looking for food or something to make money off of. But then he sees a strange giant black creature in a hideous white mask sniffing him. Nezumi Otoko runs for his life as the creature gives chase and then the creature grabs him and Nezumi Otoko resorts to making a explosive fart at his face as a last resort. The creature dropped him and as suddenly, he smells something and says, "I taste strong spiritual energy, very strong, as if it's... yes... someone that is part of the legendary ghost tribe!" And with that, the creature vanishes into the shadows while Nezumi Otoko gets up and says, "I guesshe couldn't stomach my odor, now to find salvation!"

**(Back at the old house)**

Kitaro then hears strange sounds upstairs and then Medama Oyaji wakes up and says, "Kitaro, it sounds like a burglar, see what it is will you boy?' Then Kitaro pulls out a stick and says, "Yes father!"

Kitaro walks up the stairs and then he sees what appears to be a girl aged 15 in a black swordsman uniform with a a strand of hair tucked neatly between her eyes looking around, The Girl then says to herself, "It's getting closer, I can feel it."

Then Kitaro kicks his geta sandal off his feet and into Rukia's face shouting, "What are you doing in my house? If you think you're a burglar, you're not a very good one! Also I have nothing for you to steal!" The girl is shocked by this and she says, "You struck my face... you can see me... But I can't be seen by humans, how can you see me?

Kitaro then stands there quietly and The girl says, "I asked you a question, how can a human like yourself be able to see me?" Kitaro then says, "Actually...I'm not a human, I'm the last surviving member of the Ghost Tribe." The girl gets shocked upon hearing the word "Ghost Tribe" and says, "What's your name little boy?' Kitaro then replies, "My name is Kitaro, but most people refer to be as "Hakaba Kitaro", so who are you?"

The girl then says to Kitaro, "You want to know? I'll tell you... My name is Rukia Kuchiki and I'm a Soul Reaper!" Then Rukia hears a small pitter patter sound and she sees Medama Oyaji who says, "Soul Reaper! I know what you are, departed souls given supernatural powers who were sent by the Soul Society to hunt down the recently departed, am I right?' Rukia nods and says, 'What are you?' Medama Oyaji then says, "Excuse me for not introducing myself, I am Medama Oyaji, Kitaro's father. I heard talking upstairs so I decided to check up on my son."

Kitaro then says, "I don't trust her, maybe if I..." As he pulls out his stick, Medama Oyaji then says, "Kitaro! No!" Rukia then places a spell and shouts "Bakudo number 1!" Then Kitaro suddenly has his arms on his back and he falls to the ground. Kitaro then says, "What did she do to me?" Medama Oyaji then says, "She seems to have casted a immobility spell on you son, (to Rukia) excuse my son's rudeness but he has never seen a Soul Reaper, in fact we've seen many strange beings but never a Soul Reaper, so miss Rukia can you explain to him what a Soul Reaper is?"

Rukia then pulls out a sword and says, Sure!" Then Kitaro panics as she swings her sword towards him and as he opens his eye, Kitaro sees the blade through a ghost's forehead that just appeared out of nowhere and vanishes into a bright light, leaving a butterfly flying away. Kitaro then asks Rukia, "What was that all about! What happened to him?"

Rukia then explains, "I sent him to the Soul Society which is my job, now I will explain to you in small words so you will understand it..."

Rukia pulls out sketches and gives Kitaro a explaination, "There are two types of spirits in this world... (picture of happy bunnies) the first kind are normal spirits or "wholes" these are the ones you are probably related to... (picture of mean looking bears) and the second kind are evil spirits called "hollows", they attack people living or dead in order to devour their souls...any questions before I continue?"

Kitaro then asks, "Yeah, where does it leave me and father at?' Rukia then says, "Oh right!" And she draws a cute picture of Medama Oyaji as a happy lion and says, "Well the ghost tribe are neither living nor dead so they might not apply, so what's the second question?" Kitaro then says, "Yes, why do your drawings stink?"

Rukia retaliates by drawing a mustache on Kitaro while she continues, "There are two main jobs for Soul Reapers... first, to lead "wholes" to Soul Society through a method I did. And second, exorcise the hollows wherever we find them! By the way, what's under your bangs?" Rukia lifts up the part of Kitaro's bangs that covers his left eye and she looks shaken and says, "Wh...wh..what happened to your eye?" Soon Kitaro moved his arms again as he was able to break the spell due to his nature. Rukia looks shocked and asks, "What are you?"

Kitaro then says, "Like I told you, I'm the last of my people of the ghost tribe..." Medama Oyaji then says, "Actually Miss Rukia, I'd better explain it, The ghost tribe used to live in peace in the human world during the dawn of time, but humans called us "ghosts" and showed that they were the dominant ones by driving our people into the underground, so we starved to the point where it was just me and my mate and we were forced to return to the surface and I caught a disease that made my orignal body rot. My wife worked at a blood bank to make ends meet and find a cure to my disease...however she was expant with Kitaro..."

Kitaro puts Medama Oyaji in a little bowl while Rukia pours warm water and he continues, "Thank you! Anyway the one one who knew about our existance was Mizuki, a worker at the bloodbank, we died and he discovered our bodies at the local temple, he buried my mate but not me due to my rotting hulking body. But to his suprise, my mate gave birth to my son and he came out of his mother's grave. Mizuki was frightened by the boy and accidentally knocked him into a tombstone, stabbing his left eye in the process.

But then I was revived into the very form you see...just to take care of my son. Mizuki eventually raised my son for his first six years and after a disaster that destroyed our home town, we continued our way to finding a place to settle and find protection for my son, the fate of the ghost tribe lies in his hands."

Rukia then pulls out a tissue and weeps upon hearing the eyeball creature's sad story and Rukia says, "Well my past is a bit tragic myself, let me expl..."

Then suddenly, the ground shakes and a giant monsterous creature bursts through the wall and grabs Medama Oyaji and the creature says, "It's spiritual energy, is actually part of the legendary ghost tribe! I must devour it!" Rukia then says, "Kitaro! It's a hollow and it wants to eat your dad!" Kitaro then kicks his geta sandal off his feet and into the hollow's face and Rukia looks disappointed and says, "This is how you fight off beasts?" stand back! I'll fight him!"

Rukia then jumps towards the creature with her zanpakutō and fights the creature with it and the fight was fierce, Kitaro then lights a match and throws it at the hollow but with little success. But then the creature delivers a hard blow to Rukia, knocking her out. The hollow then sniffs around and he drops Medama Oyaji and says as he looks at Kitaro, "No! I want you!" Then Kitaro is chased by the hollow and is grabbed by Rukia who says to him, "To a hollow, the ghost tribe is more tastier than a soul because it is unique to them, you and your father are in grave danger!"

Kitaro then says, "I want to destroy that bastard! Is there a way?' Rukia then says, "There is... I will temporarily lend you my powers...you must become a soul reaper yourself!" Kitaro is shocked by this and says, "Well I must do this if it means saving my father and myself, tell me what to do Rukia." Rukia then says, "grab my zanpakutō and my powers will flow into you! It might be easy since you're a Ghost Tribe survivor!" Then in a flash, the power transfer was made!

Kitaro slices the Hollow's arm with a zanpakutō and is now wearing a black swordsman uniform but with his trademark yellow and black striped chanchanko vest over it. Rukia appears in a white version of her uniform and she is covered in blood, Rukia then asks, "How did this happen? I was meant to give him half of my powers but somehow he's nearly taken all of it!" Medama Oyaji runs to her and says, "I have no idea Miss Rukia, but at least my boy will get rid of that thing!"

Kitaro then lifts up his large zanpakutō and slices the other arm and a leg off the creature and as he shouts, "THIS ENDS NOW!" and he slices the hollow in half, exorcising him in the process till it fades into nothingness. Kitaro then says, "I might have destroyed that thing but how will this help me and my father in this world? Rukia then says, "Back at Soul Society, we get paid in bounty for destroying Hollows." Medama Oyaji then says, "You heard that Kitaro? There might be luck for us in this world yet!" Then Kitaro turns around and looks at Rukia and saysm "Soul Reapers are very interesting..." And he makes a very creepy laugh...

--

Nezumi Otoko (Ratman) shows up in the preview of the next episode and says, "Hello readers! Just because I have a minor role in this chapter, doesn't mean I'm a minor character! Let me introduce myself... I am Nezumi Otoko! a graduate from "The University of the Bizarre" with a degree in filthology and I have a doctorate in Slothetics, studying ghastly phenomena for 300, no, 350 years of my life!" Anyway in the next chaper I will be in it and Kitaro and Rukia face a hollow who Kitaro knows in the past and I will be there to take Kitaro's vest and Rukia's sword for study!" Then Kitaro and Rukia say in unison, "NO YOU WILL NOT YOU RAT-BASTARD!" Then Nezumi Otoko walks away and says to the readers, "Until next time..." and he makes a creepy laugh as he poots and walks away.


End file.
